The American Society for Rickettsiology (ASR) is a scientific organization consisting of scientists from the USA and other parts of the world, who are engaged in research on rickettsiae and rickettsial diseases as well as the more distantly related, but important pathogens, such as Coxiella burnetii (the Q fever agent) and Bartonella species. Rickettsiae are a group of bacteria which include many pathogenic organisms causing severe infections in people and many vertebrates, and some of them are listed as potential bioterrorism agents. The primary mission of the ASR is to promote basic and applied research in all aspects of rickettsiology and rickettsial diseases. In addition, the society fosters exchange of information among scientists engaged in research on rickettsiae and rickettsial diseases through periodic meetings and other methods as may be appropriate, and encourages the recruitment and training of young scientists, including women, minority and disabled researchers. The ASR mission also includes fostering scientific exchange between American rickettsiologists and their counterparts in other countries and with other scientific organizations as required and desirable. The 23rd meeting of the ASR will be held at Crowne Plaza Resort, Hilton Head Island, South Carolina, from August 15-18, 2009. The meeting will aid in fulfilling the goals of the ASR. This R13 proposal is prepared in support of conducting this meeting. Specifically, the proposal seeks support to encourage junior scientists to attend the conference by providing travel grants. Junior scientists include graduate students, post-doctoral associates and early-stage faculty members who are engaged in research in rickettsia and rickettsial diseases. Funds also are sought to encourage women, minorities and disabled scientists to engage and actively participate in the ASR conference. Further, support is sought to foster scientific exchange on emerging rickettsial diseases that are a potential bioterrorism threat and to aid in arranging invited speakers to provide an overview of new developments in the rickettsial field from all parts of the world.